1. Technical Field
Crushers are used to crush large aggregate particles (e.g., rocks) into smaller particles. One particular type of crusher is known as a cone crusher. A typical cone crusher includes a frame supporting a crusher head and a mantle secured to the head. The frame also supports a bowl and bowl liner so that an annular space is formed between the bowl liner and the mantle. In operation, large particles are fed into the annular space between the bowl liner and the mantle. The head, and the mantle mounted on the head, gyrate about an axis, causing the annular space to vary. As the distance between the mantle and the bowl liner varies, the large particles are impacted and compressed between the mantle and the bowl liner. The particles are crushed and reduced to the desired product size, and then dropped down from between the mantle and the bowl liner.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,681, which issued to Sawant et al. on Jun. 14, 1988, discloses such a cone crusher. The crusher includes a head 146 which is supported on a cylindrical support shaft 30 above an eccentric assembly 48. The upper end of the support shaft 30 supports a spherical seat 138 and base 140 which, in turn slidingly support a spherical bearing 142 fixed to the crusher head 146. The crusher disclosed by the Sawant patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,681) also includes structural components extending between the frame of the crusher and the undersurface of the head. In particular, a counterweight assembly 55 has a lower seal 56 that cooperates to provide an interface between the frame, particularly flange 54, and countershaft box 52 and the counterweight assembly 55. Similarly, an upper seal 158 provides an interface between the undersurface of the head assembly 144 and the counterweight assembly 55.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,843, which issued to Motz on Jul. 16, 1991, also discloses a cone crusher. The Motz patent includes a head assembly 32 including a head 34. The Motz patent crusher also includes a frame 12 that supports the head 34 by contacting the underside of the head 34. The frame 12 includes a central hub and an outer hub. The outer hub supports a socket and seal assembly which is mounted on the frame of the crusher and which extends upwardly to support the underside of the head.